Bandz A Make Poison Dance
by The Man They Call The Truth
Summary: Sequel to Bandz A Make Jade Dance. Mileena's Lounge is a big hit to the where women from other universes have been hired to strut their stuff. It's now Poison's time to hit the stage and make you sweat. Futanari might be in it.


**The Truth is on the scene to entertain you once again. This is a continuation of Bands A Make Jade Dance. A shout out will be given to who ever can the song name and artist since it couldn't be done before.**

Poison strolled around the club, her heels clacking on the polished floor. She tugged at her crop top with her fingers, adjusting the tight white cloth that barely cupped her prodigious breasts.

Her shorts drawing the eye of every person in the club due to the huge bulge she had inside them".

She had been working at Mileena's Lounge for 2 years now and business had been immediately been booming like no ones ever seen. The popularity of the club got so big that women from other dimensions came to the place.

Hell some even work here now because it's so big. The pink-haired woman approached one such pair in one of the booths.

Sheeva was sitting with her lovely little toy, Kitana, beside her. The dark-haired punisher had a hand on Kitana's leg and they both sipped on some tequila as they took in the view.

"Hello, ladies," Poison said as she slid gracefully into the booth, her boobs bouncing as she sat down. "Enjoying yourselves?"

"Very much, mortal," Sheeva said joyously.

"This place is amazing," Kitana exclaimed. "So different from when Sheeva and I came here earlier, I don't know how you do it, Poison."

"Why so shocked? Are trying to say I couldn't of got this place jumping?" Poison said, her face turning serious for a moment. Kitana's face froze. Poison laughed, and Kitana settled with relief.

"Don't worry, little one," the woman said, tapping Kitana's nose with a fingertip. "Doubts are an asset sometimes. But you're right. I don't think you've seen the true force of my power."

She got up and sauntered away. Her hips swayed to the music as she slid through the crowd. Poison could hear the quiet gasps and moans all around her as she danced past the others.

She knew her very presence was arousing them as she amplified the crown of lust radiating from herself.

She felt it was time to make them sweat(As if they weren't already). She leapt up on to the raised runway with a grace that highlighted her voluptuous shape.

There, she continued to writhe seductively, taking hold of the brass pole before her and twisting around it like a sexy python. Empty glasses littered the edge, but she didn't mind. Mind Self Indulgence was what they came here for.

Standing in the booth stood world renowned DJ, DJ Blue Balls, she had the whole club rocking with her wide variety of music to keep everyone happy. Roxy salivated as she watched her twin climbed up onto the stage and smiled expectantly.

Moving over to the control panel, the dark haired woman tapped a few buttons, causing the music to shift from basic pulsing electronica to a more danceable beat.

From up on the stage, Poison smiled seductively and touched the bill of her cap in thanks. She began moving her hips in tune to the new music and looked around, spotting the other dancers in the club.

Christie Montiero sat by the bar dressed in a flowing white gown that was damn-near see through as it contrasted nicely with her chocolatey skin and showed off her lovely hypnotic tits. She sipped on some Old Granddad as she watched the show begin.

In one of the booths off to the side, the Alexandra sisters cuddled in an unsisterly manner. Quick-witted Cassandra squirmed in her older sister's lap, her lips parted.

From their position, it was obvious to Poison that Sophitia had her cock neatly buried in her twin sister's cunt. The pinkette(?) smiled at that, 'never ones for foreplay, those two,' she loved them for that.

As the tempo of the music picked up, so did Poison's dancing. She only released a minimal amount of her skill, but she noticed she only had the attention of a few club-goers she'd passed on her way to the stage.

Sensing she'd have to be a little more flashy, the pink-haired woman gripped the edge of her top and tore it open, exposing her massive tits to the cool club air.

The material ripped almost like it was designed for it and she tossed it aside. More people were immediately hypnotized by the busty woman now.

She twirled around the pole and gyrated against it, letting the cool metal slide into the crack of her ass and grinding up and down. Her thumbs hooked into the waistband of her thong **(I honestly don't know what to call she wears shorts or thong. Forgive me.)** and she swung her hips, staring into the eyes of the crowd.

Her gaze was intoxicating, as if it heightened her lustful aura. Those on the dance floor got into each other more quickly, goaded on by her presence. Those that weren't began to hold each other closer, their bodies responding to an urge they didn't care to name.

Poison peeled the blue panties **(once again idk forgive me)** down her legs and twirled them on her finger before letting them fly into the writhing crowd. Her hands crawled over her tits, squeezing them together, then moved down her toned belly to cup her crotch.

Her nipples responded to the stimulation and began to leak trickles of milk between her fingers. She continued to sway and twerk, grinding her hips against the air. Her lips parted as she focused her power into a shape and a bulge pushed against her hands.

It slid forth, like a snake emerging from a burrow: A thick, vein-streaked cock! A pair of egg-sized testicles descended beneath it as if in afterthought.

Its effect on the crowd was like a magnet on a fridge. Fingers closed around crotches, stroking the growing bulges beneath, others pushes aside panties and slid into increasingly damp pussies.

Then things really got interesting, almost like a choreographed scene in a porno movie, every patron inside the club tore at one another's clothes, shirts, dresses and panties; all were shredded and tossed aside like so much trash.

Tongues descended on nipples, necks and mouths. The pink-haired woman smiled as the moans of the crowd began to drown out the sensuous music. Bodies pressed against one another, moving less with the artificial beat and more to her personal rhythm.

She gripped the pole and slid downwards, her cock leaving a glistening trail of precum on the burnished metal. A moan escaped her lips as she gripped the thick organ and ran it around the smooth ring near the base of the pole.

Poison stroked herself as she watched the women fall upon each other like beasts in rutting season. She pumped her hand up and down her shaft and savored the sight of a girl taking two cocks up her ass for the first time.

Meanwhile right next to her another young woman entertained three women at once, her every hole plugged with a thick dick.

In their booth, Sheeva had gotten up and was plowing Kitana's pussy. The petite girl's hips bucked as she bounced in her lover's lap, crying out as the dark-haired woman's dick buried itself inside her.

Poison pumped her hips, slowly sawing her cock back and forth through the smooth metal ring. She smiled, knowing that she was building to a climax. Her lips parted and she let out a moan as she felt the inevitable orgasm cascade over her.

Her balls twitched and she thrust her cock to the hilt into the metal ring. The sensitive organ bounced and spurt out a twirling rope of pearly-white cum. Again and again her cock throbbed, unleashing another thick stream of semen into the air.

The effect on the crowd was like a hurricane. Orgasms radiated outward from her. Those near the epicenter came close to madness at the intensity of their lustful frenzy.

She brought one breast up to her mouth and ran her tongue over the soft flesh as milk spurted from her thick nipples in time with her orgasm. Cum plopped on the stage and Poison smiled as she drank in the lustful energy filling the room.

She knew those that had shared this experience would now serve her every whim, always craving more of her presence and the ecstasy that came with it.

Poison gasped as her dick spurted one final time, promising many delights in the days to come.

 **Random A/N: Has anyone ever wondered how Poison is able to keep her cock in her pants or whatever she wears without it popping out?**


End file.
